


Dinner Conversation

by blastedhan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastedhan/pseuds/blastedhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Skywalker had had his eyes on Han Solo for a while, but he never expected it to be the topic of conversation at the dinner table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Conversation

Luke sat at the dinner table along with the rest of his family. There was a slight lull in the conversation, creating a rather awkward silence between the four.

Anakin set down his fork and looked at his son, contemplating how he should phrase the question. He knew his son was gay, but he had never asked about his relationships before…

Luke noticed his father staring at him and frowned slightly. “Is everything alright father?” 

“Do you have a boyfriend?” he asked bluntly.

It was safe to say the Luke had been taken aback by the question. He glared at Leia, who was giggling before he looked back at his father. “Uh, no father, I don’t have a boyfriend.” he replied.

Anakin nodded and pursed his lips slightly. “Well, do you have your eye on anyone?” he asked.

Luke bit his lip slightly, he had had his eye on someone for a  _ very  _ long time. In fact, he had his eye on a certain tall, scruffy-looking smuggler… 

“Luke?” Padmé asked softly, bringing him back to reality.

Luke glanced at his mother and sighed. “Uh, yeah, I s’pose I have my eye on someone.” he mumbled, picking at his food.

“Well?” Anakin raised a brow. “Who is it, son?”

“Han Solo.” Luke mumbled, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

“Speak up Luke, they didn’t hear you.” Leia teased, a smirk playing on her lips.

Luke glared at her and huffed. “Han Solo.” he said a bit louder.

“The  _ smuggler _ ?” Padmé gasped softly.

“Yes, the smuggler.” Luke replied rather defensively. “But, I don’t think he feels the same, so it doesn’t matter.”

“Well, you haven’t told him how you feel.” Leia retorted. “So how do you know?”

“Leia…” Luke whined slightly. “Just leave it alone.” he pleaded. 

“We should invite him over for dinner at some point.” Padmé suggested.

“Oh, I think that’s a  _ wonderful _ idea, mother.” Leia smirked slightly. “Don’t you think so, Luke?”

Luke glared at his sister from across the table. “Actually, I disagree, Leia.” he replied.

Anakin gave a curt nod. “Dinner it is.” he said. “I’d like to get to know the man who stole my son’s heart.” he smirked slightly.

“Father, please--” Luke started.

“Luke, it’s settled.” Anakin cut him off. “Invite him over for dinner.” he declared, a sense of finality in his voice.

Luke swallowed thickly and nodded, knowing it wasn’t up for discussion. “Yes sir.” he replied. “I think I’d like to be excused.” he muttered, getting up to leave.


End file.
